Your Children
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Era assustador. - Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - EWE - mpreg ou algo assim


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio**: Projeto FanonxCanon da sessão HD do fórum 6v

**Ship**: Harry Potter/Draco Mafoy

**Capa**: link no meu perfil

**Sinopse**: Era assustador.

**Spoiller**: 7

**Beta**: no one

**Finalização**: 29 de fevereiro de 2012

**Quantidade de capítulos**: 01

**Aviso: Essa fic tem conteúdo homossexual, ainda que não explícito. Ela contém bebes feitos em caldeirões, se a ideia não te agrada, não leia. Para completar, ela ficou com um toque inesperadamente sombrio. Se você achar tudo isso muito repulsivo, não diga que eu não avisei e dispenso seu comentário.**

**Your Children**

Era assustador.

Harry havia pensando MUITO naquilo tudo. Ele e Draco haviam conversado, haviam discutido, haviam brigado, haviam chorado e até agora ele não tinha muita certeza de que tinham entrado em um acordo, mas ele devia tomar como sinal que o fato de estarem ali, finalmente, fazendo isso, significava que certos ou não, aquilo seria definitivo.

Uma nova vida estava sendo criada ali.

Sentiu o perfume familiar muito próximo e em seguida as mãos envolveram sua cintura enquanto um beijo leve era pousado em sua face. Draco estava ali com ele, e isso por si só era reconfortante. De certa forma, tudo era mais difícil para ele. Ele sabia que Draco estava assustado também, estava cheio de incertezas, mas ele não havia visto um bebê ser mergulhado em um caldeirão de poções e ressurgir como Lord Voldemort.

Agora eles estavam mergulhando naquele caldeirão toda sua vontade, todo seu desejo, toda sua esperança, além de seu próprio sangue, para que dele emergisse seu bebê, seu filho, o fruto do seu amor.

Estavam juntos há quase vinte anos. Vinte anos distante da guerra, do sangue, de qualquer coisa que os impedissem de serem felizes. Vinte anos de um casamento sólido, repleto de momentos brilhantes e outros nem tanto, mas ainda assim a certeza de que o que tinham era perfeito, era pleno, era para sempre.

Mas faltava algo. Faltava para Harry aquela lembrança de pais, de um lar com cheiro azedo de leite e gritos e passinhos correndo. Lembranças que ele não tinha ou não tinha certeza de ter, mas que ele queria, que ele desejava com tanta força quanto Draco desejava a responsabilidade de ter um filho, de ter alguém que continuaria, alguém que levaria o resultado de sua vida e de sua luta e para quem e por quem ele conquistaria o mundo inteiro e muito mais.

Eles queriam um filho. Um filho deles, do sangue que derramaram na guerra e com a força que somente os dois tinham quando estavam juntos. Quando o medibruxo deu a notícia de que Harry era infértil devido à quantidade de magia negra em seu corpo, que ele não teria como ceder esperma e muito menos gerar uma criança, Draco até pensou em ceder seu corpo ou buscar uma mulher que pudesse dar isso a eles, mas Harry parecia tão infeliz que ele sequer conseguiu cogitar sugerir aquilo.

Foi Hermione Granger quem veio com a notícia de que eles teriam uma pequena, remota e ousada chance de conseguir o que tanto desejavam: nos diários de Severus Snape que ela vinha estudando há anos, estava a receita da poção que não poderia gerar a vida, mas poderia gerar um corpo a partir de um embrião. Não foi difícil conseguirem a poção de concepção que poderia gerar o embrião a partir de esperma de Draco e sangue de Harry. Se até trouxas conseguiam fazer algo parecido com aquilo em um tubinho, eles conseguiriam com ajuda de magia.

E agora ali estavam eles. Foram meses de estudo, de dúvidas, de dedicação, de zelo, de brigas, de voltas e de incertezas. Era assustador ser pai. Era assustador estar vendo daquela forma seu filho crescer, tão externo e tão seu, tão mágico e tão intimista. O caldeirão nunca esteve sozinho, sempre um ou outro ou ambos estava ali, ao seu lado. A expectativa era tamanha que era como se suas vidas estivessem paradas durante todo aquele tempo, somente esperando.

E agora era o momento. O momento em que poderia tocar, em que poderiam ver, em que teriam certeza que tudo estava bem, que eles haviam conseguido, que aquilo não era um absurdo, não era uma experiência louca, não era somente magia, era seu filho surgindo, o filho dos dois juntos, amado e esperado e desejado como jamais ousaram desejar algo tanto.

Há alguns dias a poção começara a baixar o nível. Ela, que alimentou e protegeu seu bebê durante todos esses meses, agora parecia quase sólida, uma gosma branco avermelhada, algo entre sangue e plasma, mas eles sabiam não ser nenhum dos dois, era somente o útero artificial que criaram para seu bebê. E há poucas horas ela havia baixado tanto que os contornos de seu corpo eram quase visíveis, ele se movia no fundo do caldeirão e os dois pais se continham para simplesmente não arrancá-lo dali para o seu colo, finalmente.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era assustador.

- Está acontecendo. – a voz de Hermione era fraca, como se ela tivesse medo de que sua voz fosse quebrar a magia daquele instante.

Uma mãozinha, pálida, pequena, viva, forçou a bolha que a poção agora formava, a estourando como uma bolha, e a película pareceu se estreitar, revelando cada vez mais do bebê deitado no fundo do caldeirão, chorando a plenos pulmões.

Harry e Draco também choravam, até Hermione chorava quando se debruçou sobre o grande caldeirão, pegando o pequeno bebê com cuidado e executando uma série de feitiços enquanto o embalava, tentando acalmá-lo. Dois medibruxos acompanhavam o procedimento e um integrante do comitê de ética do ministério da magia observava tudo tomando notas no fundo da sala junto com um Inominável. Um dos medibruxos fez um sinal para Hermione e se afastou, indo fazer um rápido relatório aos observadores, só então o outro medibruxo autorizou que Hermione entregasse o bebê aos braços de Harry.

O salvador do mundo bruxo recebeu seu filho incerto sobre como pegar a criança e observou as mãos de seu marido tremendo quando tocaram a pele rosada do bebê ainda sujo da poção. Era assustador, era terrivelmente assustador ver todo aquele processo, mas era mais assustador ainda sentir a criança mexendo em seus braços, ainda chorando, se aconchegando em seu peito como se soubesse que sua vida tinha começado ali, como se pertencesse a ele.

Era dele. Era deles. De Harry e Draco. Seu sangue, sua vida, sua razão, sua magia.

Seu filho.

**FIM**

**NA: Fic creepy, eu sei. Mas, sabe, eu gosto da ideia. Ela não é minha, é de uma fic chamada "Harry Potter e as crianças do futuro", traduzida para o português por Anna-Malfoy. Eu sempre fiquei triste por essa fic ter sofrido tanto preconceito pelos bebês de caldeirão e quis fazer uma homenagem, apesar da fic ter saído muito mais sombria e assustadora do que jamais imaginei.**

**Enfim, apesar de tudo, espero comentários. Beijos.**


End file.
